


Sueños Errantes

by Van_Krausser



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Angst, Multi, weekend!promt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman sueña. Peter también sueña.</p><p>Miranda no tenía sueños distintos a los de cualquier otra chica americana con una vida ordinaria, con sus problemas ordinarios y rutinarios, hasta que los encontró.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sueños Errantes

**Author's Note:**

> Fic escrito para el multifandom weekend!prompt de la comunidad de ficker_time en LJ.  
> Primera ronda: Series.
> 
> Hemlock Grove. Spoilers de la temporada 1 y 2.

1

Roman sueña.

No son sueños normales. Son sueños de odio, de venganza; los suyos son sueños que provienen de un corazón roto, y una espantosa verdad revelada de sí mismo.

Sueña que Shelley se ha ido porque decidió hacer lo que hacen los animalillos abandonados y solitarios. Que decidió ir a morir sola, sin la presencia de una familia que no la necesitaba, aunque en realidad él la necesita. Mucho. Sueña que Shelley ha encontrado su destino, y eso lo hace envidiarla, pero no puede odiarla por ello. Cuando sueña con ella, lo que queda de su resquebrajada alma humana llora.

Sueña que Letha se ha ido, y que no tuvo fuerza suficiente para evitarlo, para pelear por ella, incluso, para vengarse. Porque la venganza no era contra nadie más que Ella, Olivia, la única culpable en todo ese embrollo que ahora es su vida, y contra sí mismo. De haberlo hecho, de haber buscado venganza, si su madre no hubiese intervenido, tal vez se hubiese pegado un tiro en la cabeza. De forma inútil, cabe decir.

Cada vez que Letha llena sus sueños, sus lágrimas fluyen sin poder evitarlo.

Sueña que Peter se ha marchado sin siquiera voltear hacia atrás. Sueña que no huyó de lo que había ocurrido, sino que huyó de él, de los sueños que a veces compartían sin que lo esperasen; sueña que le dejó todo ese paquete de sufrimiento y soledad y odios que, aunque dispersos, son lo suficientemente fuertes para hacerlo miserable. Sueña su huida de muchas maneras, pero todas desembocan en el mismo final: dolor, pérdida, soledad…

Cada vez que Roman sueña con Peter, despierta con el corazón destrozado, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, y la incertidumbre de lo que debe hacer ahora que está solo, que no tiene a nadie que le diga que es un idiota, que celebre sus tonterías en esa complicidad que un vínculo como el que estaban formando implica; ahora que no hay nadie que lo maldiga por ser un mal padre, que le grite por ser un cretino y que lo aparte de ser el malcriado heredero de un apellido y un edificio que esconde tantos secretos…

Cada vez que Roman sueña con Peter, sus lágrimas se convierten en sangre.

 

2

Peter también sueña.

Pero sus sueños son distintos.

Sueña con esa vida que estuvo a punto de conseguir al lado de Letha y el bebé, y Shelley, y Roman. 

Sueña con Hemlock Grove, ese pueblo que en algún punto llegó a ser la ilusión de un hogar, de una familia, de su futuro. Y cada vez que sueña con eso, no puede evitar que una lágrima escape de sus ojos, y que el dolor que supuestamente se iría con el paso de los días, de las semanas, de los meses, aparezca otra vez.

Porque en sus sueños hay un rastro de muerte, de violencia; sus sueños son fragmentos de una historia que inició con una fugaz e inocente curiosidad, y se transformó con la ambición y la soledad mal entendida, en el monstruo que se esconde bajo la cama.

Sus sueños están impregnados de tristeza, especialmente cuando están en ellos la familia Godfrey; cuando Letha se hace presente como una sombra fugaz, y sus besos de humo se deshacen en el límite de la inconsciencia; cuando la hermosa sonrisa de Shelley desaparece como la niebla de la madrugada; y cuando Roman los llena con su extraño cariño, sólo para serle arrebatado por el despertar repentino. Y no puede detener la dolorosa nostalgia que lo embarga cuando eso sucede, porque Roman lo liga a toda esa vida que deseó, y no pudo obtener.

Y desea volver a escapar. O regresar el tiempo y nunca haber ido ahí, o jamás haberse acercado a ellos. Desea nunca haberlos conocido: a Shelley, a Letha, a Roman…

A Roman.

Peter sueña, y los presagios bajo los que se encuentra fluyen, tal como su sangre corre por sus venas, y empiezan a tomar las riendas de su vida otra vez. La maldición de ser diferente atrae sin que él lo quiera, muchos problemas; como la luz de la vela a las mariposillas nocturnas. Es inevitable.

En sus sueños, como angustiantes pesadillas de las que no puede despertar, el destino se lo advierte. Porque Destino siempre juega con ases bajo la manga, y en sus pesadillas, Peter lo descubre. Gitano al fin, sabe de trampas. Así que Destino le advierte, sonriéndole con cinismo, viéndolo a los ojos.

Jamás debió huir. Jamás debió dejar todo atrás, porque ese lugar era a donde pertenecía, y esa familia, a pesar de estar rota, debía ser su familia.

Porque su familia, esa que se formó por un sangriento sino, aún existe, y está incompleta. Y por sobre todas las cosas, lo espera.  

Porque aún debe completarse el ciclo de su historia, y para ello, los necesita.

Se necesitan.

Y eso lo aterra.

 

3 

Miranda no tenía sueños distintos a los de cualquier otra chica americana con una vida ordinaria, con sus problemas ordinarios y rutinarios, hasta que los encontró.

Sin proponérselo, sin esperarlo.

Fue como un pajarillo que se estampa contra una ventana, empujado por el viento que anuncia una tormenta, engañado por la ilusión de vacío en la transparente muralla contra la que ha chocado...

Similar, el accidente que la ha obligado a quedarse en ese pueblo extraño, con secretos que el viento susurra, y sombras que acechan entre las sombras.

En sus sueños ordinarios, nunca tuvo aviso, presagio o advertencia de que sería un factor importante en las pesadillas de alguien más. Nunca soñó que sería el presagio de una reunión que era necesaria; menos aún, en la forma en la que ella misma la forzaría.

Sin embargo, al paso de los días y bajo el refugio que se le ha ofrecido, sus sueños son extraños, y sus sentimientos se acoplan a ellos.

Tan así, que a pesar de que no se ha enamorado, no puede dejar de pensar en Roman, en la bondad que le ha mostrado, que no son más que los remanentes de su humanidad que pelea con desesperación contra el monstruo que oculta entre girones de su alma desgarrada. De igual forma, y a pesar de que sabe que es sólo agradecimiento, no puede dejar de desear la fachada de inocencia que reviste la mirada, la expresión y la errática forma de ser de Peter, bajo la que duerme el Wargulf.

No puede dejar de soñar con ellos, y cuando está despierta, no puede dejar de pensar en ellos, y no puede entender que su deseo por tenerlos a ambos, no es más que su función como el eslabón faltante para unirlos una vez más. El factor de la ecuación que se necesitaba para resolver el problema, para rehacer ese vínculo, para volver a ser unidad.

Para volver a ser familia.


End file.
